A Forgotten Life
by Animee Lover
Summary: Tenten is injured on a mission and loses her memory. Will Neji help her remember, and mabye create a few new memories. What will happen if her memory comes back? Will they ever get together? Lemons Neji X Tenten R
1. Chapter 1: No Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!!

Chapter 1: No Memory

_Thoughts are in Italic_

Neji sat in a chair, an unconscious Tenten lay in the hospital bed beside him. The Hyuga sat with his head in his hands, worry and uneasiness on his usually stone face. His thoughts were racing.

_Whats the matter with me? Why do I feel as if my heart has been ripped out. What is it that is causing me to feel so vulnerable?_

He raised his head and looked at the injured figure on the bed. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was only sleeping. Her body twitched in pain and Neji felt his heat race. He sat in confusion, unsure as to why he was behaving this way.

_It's not like its the first time I've ever seen Tenten in a hospital bed. _In fact Neji had sent her there on more that one occasion when a sparring match got out of hand. So why was this time so different?

The door swung open and Lady Tsunade entered the room. She bent over Tenten then motioned for Neji to step in to the hall with her. Silently he obeyed without argument.

"Neji, what the hell happened out there? This was supposed to be a simple "B" ranked mission!"

Neji was silent for a moment. Then he answered in a quiet voice, " We were ambushed. By the time we sensed them it was too late."

Ever since the Sound ninjas attack on the village, even normally peaceful areas had become hostile.

Tsunade stood there in disbelief, "Neji, with your byakugan, they never should have surprised you."

Neji just looked at the floor, " I know." The truth was he hadn't activated it. It was a simple mission, and they didn't expect to encounter trouble. He had chose to reserve his chakra, and now because of his laps in judgment one of his teammates was hurt.

Sensing his guilt, and not wanting to further injure his pride, Tsunade pushed on. "So, tell me what happened."

Neji sighed, "we were almost to the village when we were attacked, I can't say for sure how many there were, but by the time the fight was over, Tenten was unconscious. She had hit her head on a rock and was loosing a lot of blood." Then he went silent as the days events replayed in his head.

Tsunade placed a hand on her hip and shook her head before replying. " She lost a lot of blood, and head injuries can be tricky, but you got her here in time. So the good news is she should regain consciousness and go home in a couple of days... However..." Tsunade took a long pause before continuing. Neji looked up from the floor and met her gaze His blank eyes pleading with her to continue.

She let out a sigh, " there is a good chance that she won't have any of her memories."

Neji's mouth opened in shock, but nothing came out. His thoughts racing trying to process what he had just heard. Unfortunately, just like Tenten, his mind was blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Am I

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of It's Characters!!

Chapter 2: Who am I

_Thoughts are in Italic._

Neji just stood there in front of Tsunade, speechless. Then he felt an emotion he was all too familiar with, Anger. He clinched his fist and jutted his jaw out.

"I'm going to train. Send for me when she wakes up!" Neji Turned and began walking down the hall.

"Neji wait!" Tsunade called after him, "You just got back from a mission you need to rest."

"I said I'm going to train!!" Tsunade didn't even bother to argue, she knew it would be pointless.

Neji continued to walk out of the hospital and was passed by a group of running figures, Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Neji" Sakura called over her shoulder. " How's Tenten?"

He ignored them and kept walking towards the training grounds. Realizing he wasn't going to answer, the girls turned back around and continued to run down the halls.

xxxxxxxxx

Another tree exploded as Neji took out his frustration. Around him the grounds looked like a war zone. He took in deep breaths as his chakra levels slowly started to deplete. Dropping to the ground, he placed his hands on his knees and continued to breath deeply, panting from exhaustion. He wasn't completely rested from the mission and he had just overdone it.

While he no longer had the energy to express it, he was still angry. Internally his mind raged on.

_How could I have let this happen to Tenten? I should have protected her! What would I do if I lost her? How would I go on?_He shook his head as his mind unburied suppressed feelings. _No, No, No... Tenten is my teammate and nothing more... Right?_

He wasn't sure anymore. Before the mission he would have known the answer. But now, he just didn't know. And it bothered him. Before he could give it anymore thought, a messenger appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Tsunade said I would find you here." He looked around the training field, "hey, what happened here? the place is destroyed!"

"Nothing." Neji's voice was cold and tired, " Why did you come here?"

"Huh.." The messenger stared at him blankly. "Oh yeah, Tenten is awake." With his message delivered he disappeared into another cloud of dust.

xxxxxxxxx

Back at the hospital Tenten was just coming around. She moaned as her eyes opened slowly, carefully taking in the room around her.

"Where am I ?" She tried to sit up but a pink haired nurse gently pushed her back down.

"Shhhh...lay back down, your still to weak to sit up." Noticing the question still in her eyes she added, "Your in the hospital, you were injured on your mission. Do you feel like some visitors?"

Tenten just nodded her head.

The pink haired nurse left the room and returned with two other girls. One was a tall blond, and the other was a short shy dark headed girl. The three of them pulled up chairs and sat around the bed.

"Tenten, how are you feeling?" The blond was the first to speak. Tenten just laid there starring at the three unknown girls.

"Who are you? And who is Tenten?"

The three girls stared in disbelief. This time it was the pink haired nurse who spoke."Lady Tsunade said this might happen. Her head injury was severe."

This time she turned her attention to the girl in the bed. "My name is Sakura. This is Ino and Hinata." She pointed at the other two girls. "Your name is Tenten, you are a kanochi of the Hidden Leaf Village and we are your friends."

Now it was Tenten's turn to stare. " That can't be right, I would remember my friends, and I certinly don't feel like a ninja."

The three girls started to giggle when the door slammed open to reveal Neji Hyuga.


	3. Chapter 3: A Glimpse

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto or any of It's Characters!! DUH!!**

**Chapter 3: A glimpse**

Neji stood at the door starring intently at Tenten. A brief smile flickered across his face, but faded before anyone could see.

"Everyone Out!!" his voice was quiet, but his tone firm.

"Excuse you. Who died and made you king of the hospital?" It was Ino, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant manner.

"Now!" He raised his voice and gave a look that dared any of them to argue.

"Geesh, fine were going." Ino turned to Tenten, "We'll be back later with something for you to eat." And without another word the girls got up an went into the hall. Neji closed the door behind the.

xxxxxxxxx

(Outside the door)

"God whats his problem?" Ino stood with her back against the wall looking at Sakura and Hinata.

"Come on Ino, don't be so dumb. He's worried about her." Sakura motioned and began leading the girls away from the door.

"Yes Ino, please forgive my brother. He just feels guilty that Tenten got hurt on their mission." Hinata's voice was soft as always.

"Ya, I know. But the sooner they admit that they are in love with each other, the better. I'm going crazy." Ino looked at the other girls and they shared a laugh. "Lets go get something to eat, I'm starving."

xxxxxxxxx

(inside the room)

Neji stood in front of the closed door staring at Tenten. He was so relieved to see her awake. He feared he would never see her that way again. Outside he heard laughter and scowled at the girls outside the door. If he was going to do this it certainly couldn't be in front of them. He nervously approached the bed.

He reached for her hand, "Tenten, I'm sorry, I should have protected you..." he stopped as she pulled her hand away. " Are you mad at me?" his voice almost sounded hurt.

She looked at him blankly, "Who are you?"

He couldn't believe it. It had happened. She couldn't remember anything, and it was all his fault.

Finally he looked up and into her eyes. His lavender ones meeting her hazel.

Slightly she flinched as a glimpse of a memory hit her. It was triggered by his eyes, those strange eyes. She found herself staring at his lips..._those luscious lips...then it came to her a vision of then kissing, he pulled her close, the warmth of his body exciting her..._then as quickly as it came the memory was gone. She blushed deep red and bowed her head to hide a smile. _Could he be her boyfriend? She didn't know, and she wasn't brave enough to ask him. She would have to ask those girls, the ones who said they were her friends. If he was they would know._

She asked him again, "Who are you?"

"I'm Neji Hyuga... your teammate." He was silent for a minute before adding, " You really don't remember anything?

She shook her head. Mentally adding _Teammate.. ahhh, he's cute, so much for boyfriend._

There was a knock on the door and the girls entered carrying several bags of food.

"We're back. Hey, Neji do you want to stay and eat with us?" Sakura asked placing a bag on the table.

"No, I was just leaving." He turned to Hinata, "Don't stay out too late, you know how your father gets."

"I won't. I'll see you at home." She nodded and waved goodbye.

Neji left the hospital and headed towards the Hyuga compound.

After he was gone the girls turned to Tenten. "So, what did you talk about." Ino was prying already, " Come on dish already."

"Ino, leave her alone, we'll have plenty of time to harass her once shes better." Sakura gave Ino a look to drop it, and Hinata began to pass out the food.

They handed Tenten a spicy tuna roll. She thanked them and took a deep breath before asking, "Was that guy my... boyfriend?" She blushed remembering her earlier memory, and had too look away from the now silent girls.

Ino smiled wickedly before replying "now this is what I'm talking about."


	4. Chapter 4 : Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto or any of it's Characters!!**

**Chapter 4:Homecoming**

_Sorry you will have to wait till later to find out what the girls told her :D I know, I'm such a stinker he... he... he... _

_(thoughts or memories)_

The next day Tenten was released from the hospital. As expected her friends were there to lend a hand.

"They said I can go home." Tenten said sheepishly. She was quiet for a moment before continuing, "But, I don't know where that is. Could one of you show me?"

For a moment Ino and Sakura just stood in silence. It was weird seeing Tenten so helpless. Then as if they read each others minds, the two said in unison "Sure!" They shared a laugh then signed Tenten out and headed for the door.

"Its not too far from here. You should be home soon." Sakura looked over at her friend and smiled sympathetically. "And don't worry, one of us will stay with you for a while, so you will never be alone."

Before Tenten could object Lady Tsunade walked towards them with Hinata close behind her.

"That wont be necessary girls. I've already made arrangements for Tenten." After saying this Tsunade pushed Hinata forward. "You'll be staying at the Hyuga complex for a while."

"Lady Tsunade thinks it would be a good idea." Hinata looked up at her friends, then directly at Tenten, " She thinks being around one of your teammates might help your memory come back quicker."

Tenten began to blush, _My teammate...I'll be staying in the same house with him..._

"So until your memory returns, you will stay with the Hyuga's." Tsunade said placing her hands on her hips.

Tenten opened her mouth to object but Tsunade quickly interrupted her, "Thats an order!" She removed her hands from her hips and placed them firmly over her chest. She wasn't giving in.

Tenten let out a sigh,"Yes Mame." Reluctantly she walked away with Hinata towards the Hyuga complex.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Neji sat at his desk mindlessly going over some new scrolls. He hadn't been back to the hospital to see Tenten, but he believed they would be releasing her soon.

_I made a complete fool of my self!! I cant face her again till I've sorted all this out. _He put the scroll down and let it roll across his desk. Then, he stood up and began pacing around his room. _At least one good thing came from her injury... We wont be training for a while, so I can have some time away from her to think._

A closing door roused Neji from his thoughts. _Hmmm, Hinata must be back from visiting the Hokage. I wonder what her summons was about? _He went towards the door, he could hear Hinata talking to someone. He heard Tenten's familiar voice and froze, his fingers just inches from the knob.

_Huh... what is she doing here?_ He opened the door just enough so he could peak into the hall without drawing attention to himself. They were standing just outside his door.

"Here Tenten, this is where you'll be staying." Hinata opened the door and lead her into the room just across from Neji's.

Neji quickly closed his door. _Shit! What is she doing here? And right across from my room!! As if things weren't hard enough._

He slammed his head against the door resulting in several loud thuds. He turned around pressing his back to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. He sat with his head in his hands for several minutes lost in thought. A knock at the door caused him to jump. The loud sound echoed through the quiet room. As he rose to answer it the door slowly slid open.

"Brother. May I talk to you?" Hinata cautiously peeked around the door's edge.

"What do you want." Neji's voice remained cold and calm.

"Well...I wanted... to let you know... that Tenten was going to be staying with us..." She looked at the floor and nervously rubbed her hands together. "...till she gets her memory back."

"What!!" He struggled to keep his voice down.

"Lady Tsunade thinks it will help...thats... what she wanted to talk to me about earlier." Hinata's voice remained quiet.

"Just great" Neji mumbled to himself. To Hinata he said "Is there anything else?" She just shook her head. "Ok then, I'll see you at dinner." Hinata nodded her head and slipped back out the door.

When she was gone Neji allowed himself to fall onto his bed. _Great, just what I need...another distraction._


	5. Chapter 5: The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...blah..blah..blah...**

**Chapter 5: The encounter**

(This is why this story is rated M)

_thoughts_

The trio sat quietly through dinner. No one really knowing what to say. Hinata was her usually quiet self. Tenten felt awkward not really knowing anyone, and Neji had to focus on not staring at Tenten. The meal seemed to last forever, but finally it ended and they were free to go there separate ways.

Hinata followed Tenten back to her room to get re-acquainted, while Neji barricaded himself in his. He vowed to stay in the the rest of the night. Across the hall he could hear the girls giggling, obviously things were going well. After several hours of trying unsuccessfully to rid his mind of thoughts of Tenten, he resolved to just go to bed.

He quickly undressed and pulled on a pair of sleeping pants. It was a warm night so he decided to sleep shirtless. He flicked off the light and laid on top of the bedding, covering himself with a lite blanket. He put his arms behind his head and kept his eyes open starring at the celling.

Across the hall things had quieted down. He heard Hinata leave, headed down the hall to her own room. He had just begun to nod off when he heard someone stumbling around in the dark hallway.

"Damn..why did this house have to be so big...where is my room?" the voice was a barely audible whisper.

The noise faded away and Neji assumed that the culprit had once again found where they were wanting to go. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep asleep.

He didn't notice when the door to his room slowly creaked open, and a delicate silhouette slipped into his room. The figure slowly made its way to the bed and slipped under the blanket covering Neji.

At the beds movement his eyes flew open and he quickly maneuvered himself on top of the intruder pinning them to the bed. He activated his byakugan and immediately jumped off the bed and turned on the light.

"Tenten... What...what are you doing in here?" He stared in shock at the frightened Tenten still siting on his bed.

"Neji...I'm so sorry! I got up to get a drink, then I got all turned around and lost. I thought this was my room...I'm so sorry." She spoke quickly, her voice a little shaky.

She just sat there staring at Neji. Her eyes following the curves of his rock hard abs. _ Oh God, he really is gorgeous...look at those muscles... _His long dark hair hung over his shoulders framing his perfectly muscled chest. She watched him standing at the foot of the bed. _Stop starring at him_ ...

She quickly averted her eyes, but she couldn't hide the blush that had crossed her face. Her breathing became heavier, and Neji watched as her chest moved up and down. The thin fabric of her night shirt revealing the silhouette of her breasts. Neji's eyes traced her body through the fabric stopping at the hem of her top which rested on her flat stomach. Her shorts were very short and tight, hugging the curve of her hips and giving a nice view of her firm thighs. His gaze followed back up her body and rested on her full lips.

_This is too much... how am I supposed to control myself with her sitting on my bed... dressed like that_... He took several deep breaths trying to clear his mind.

"Neji..." Tenten's voice trailed off, her eyes looking longingly at him.

That was it. He couldn't stand it any longer. In one quick move he crossed over the bed and pressed his lips firmly to hers. A slight moan slipped from her lips as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Their lips parted and they swallowed deep breaths of air, keeping their eyes locked.

Tenten bit her lower lip in a shy, seductive way. Neji could feel his blood rising and his pants becoming tighter. He pushed her down onto the pillow and kissed her fiercely, his tongue begging for entrance at her lips. She opened her mouth allowing him access, and their tongues passionately danced with each other.

When they finally broke their kiss they were both panting heavily. The tightness in Neji's pants went from slight bulge to full erection. He was the first to speak.

"Tenten..." He spoke through heavy breaths. "If we continue on like this... I wont be able to control my self... We should stop."

Tenten sat up, staring deep into his lavender eyes. Then suddenly she remembered something, just a flash, but still a memory.

She took a moment before speaking. "Neji, I'm not sure if you know this...but..." She took a deep breath to steady her courage. "I think I'm in love with you."

He just stared at her, surprise written on his face.

"I'm not sure how I know... I just do." She looked down her face turning red. "In fact, I've loved you for a long time, I was just too afraid to say it."

She reached down and caressed his hand with her own. "All I've ever wanted is to be with you...And nows my chance." She looked back into his eyes, her desire meeting her own.

She pulled him close to her wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing his weight to push her down to the bed. When he just starred at her she nodded giving him the signal to go on. He ran his fingers through her loose hair and began kissing her neck, making his way down to her collar bone.

Small gasps escaped Tenten's lips encouraging Neji to kiss further. He ran his hand over her shirt down the length of her torso till he reached the hem of the garment. Slowly he pulled it up her body and over her head tossing it to lay on the floor. His eyes examined every curve of her perfect figure.

"Your beautiful." He sighed into her ear. Not used to the attention Tenten blushed and tried to cover her exposed body with her hands.

"No... don't. I want to see all of you." He gently pushed away her hands and began to kiss the now naked skin. His lips were warm and soft as they began to suck on her breast. He playfully flicked her nipple with his tongue while caressing her other breast with his hand. His actions were rewarded with soft moans. His moved farther down placing lite kisses on her stomach, stopping at the edge of her shorts.

He quickly pulled off her bottoms, leaving only her panties, and tossed the shorts onto the floor with her already discarded top. He continued to kiss down her body kissing over her panties down her thigh and back up again. He smirked as her body flexed with anticipation. He positioned himself so his mouth was by her ear allowing him to nibble on her sensitive lobe. She moaned and arched her back with pleasure.

His fingers teasingly walked down her body towards the top of her panties, slightly slipping below the hem to further tease his lover. Chills flowed through her.

"Neji..." Tenten let out his name as a low moan. "Don't tease me so."

Smiling to himself he thrust his fingers deep into her panties feeling the warm wetness of her body. He moved his fingers deeper into her while gently stimulating her clit. She began gently thrusting her body with his movements and moaning louder, she was close. He could feel her walls tightening around him as she released.

He gently blew in her ear as he quickly removed his pants and boxers, adding them to the pile on the floor. Then with one swift motion he striped her panties and threw them over his shoulder. He was looking at her with a mixture of love and lust. He positioned himself on top of her and gently spread her legs. He wasn't sure if this was her first time, he hadn't felt her barrier, but as a ninja there were many ways it could have been broken.

As if reading his mind, Tenten replied "I don't know...But I think this is my first."

He would be gentle, just to be sure. She braced herself against his first thrust.

"Don't tense up, just relax."He stroked her hair from her face. She obeyed and he quickly thrust deep into her. She flinched, but soon became accustomed to his feeling. He kept his thrusts deep but gentle causing her to let out several load moans. She ran her nails down his back and whispered into his ear, "Harder.." He complied receiving another well deserved moan.. "more...faster..." He sped up and deepened his thrusts giving her all of him. She dug her nails into his back as she came closer to reaching her peak.

Neji reacted with a deep growl and pounded harder into her. Her felt her tighten around him, then her release of fluids. A few more thrusts and he followed with his own release.

They lay beside each other breathing hard, their hearts pounding. Neji put his arms around Tenten and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his chest and was quickly asleep. Neji gently kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "I love you too."

(So what do you think. Please review. I'm surprised that I could actually write that. I didn't think I would be able to. Hope you enjoyed it.)


	6. Chapter 6: The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto someone else does.**

**Chapter 6: The Next Day**

The next morning Tenten was still asleep in Neji's arms as the sun started to filter in through the curtains. Suddenly the door flew open and a hysterical Hinata burst into the room.

"Neji, Tenten is gone! I went to wake her up and her room was empty..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes settled on the now awake couple. "oh my...I'm... so sorry... please forgive me." She quickly turned and fled closing the door behind her.

Neji just sighed as Tenten rolled over to face him. "Well," She said, " I guess thats one way of telling her." Neji smiled back at her and they shared a quiet laugh together.

xxxxxxxx

Quietly that sat at the table eating their breakfast. Hinata found it impossible to look across the table without blushing. Seeing Hinata's blush caused Tenten to blush and eventually a very irritated Neji pushed his chair away from the table.

"I'm going to go train." After making his excuse he turned and walked off towards the compounds training grounds.

Tenten started to follow him when Hinata gently grabbed her arm. "Lady Tsunade wants you to rest for a while... and besides... Sakura and Ino wanted to go shopping ."

Tenten put on a fake smile "Great." Mentally she added _ just what I needed, shopping with those two._

She went back to her room and changed into a pair of shorts and a loose fitting shirt. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. _I wonder when this face will start to feel familiar? _She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. Something just didn't feel right. She reached for a brush and began pulling back her hair.

When she emerged from her room she had donned her traditional panda buns. She wasn't sure why, but it just felt right. Hinata was waiting for her outside, she smiled at Tenten and her all too familiar hair. Together they set off in search of Ino and Sakura.

They found them at Sakura's apartment. "Well, it's about time you got here. We were beginning to think you guys weren't going to show." Ino opened the door and ushered the girls inside. "After all, we know how Tenten hates to shop."

Hinata and Tenten sat on the couch opposite of Ino and Sakura. "So Tenten, how was your first night out of the hospital?" Sakura asked while leaning her head on her hand.

The events from the night before filled Tenten's mind and a deep blush crossed her cheeks. She kept her eyes focused on the floor while she answered. " It was..." She paused for a moment searching for the right word, "...educational."

Hinata couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. She quickly put her hand to her mouth, but it was too late. Sakura and Ino looked at each other, dieing to know what was going on. Ino arched her eyebrow and looked at Tenten. "Ok ...Spill"

"Well.." Tenten gave the girls an uneasy look. _Should I tell them? I don't even know them. Except that ...they are my friends. However unlikely it seems, something tells me they really are...and I think I can trust them._

She began again, "Well, last night Neji and I sort of... spent the night together." She paused looking anxiously at their faces awaiting their reaction. She got it. Sakura and Ino bounced eagerly on the couch letting out simultaneous high pitched squeals.

"Oh my god, oh my god...this is so exciting...ahhhh!!" Sakura couldn't contain her self, she nearly fell off the couch.

"Calm down Sakura." Ino tried to keep her voice calm, but she couldn't mask the excitement she shared. She turned to face Tenten. "Its about time you guys got together. I mean really, it took you long enough. I was beginning to believe it would never happen."

Tenten looked around the room at each of the girls, studying their faces with a puzzled look. "But I thought...At the hospital...you guys said...oh no."

Hinata, Ino and Sakura broke into laughter. "Well... we sort of lied." Sakura said through her laughter, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Tenten let out a deep sigh and threw her body back against the couch. " I can't believe I was so forward..." Her voice trailed off, then suddenly a thought struck her making her grin. She narrowed her eyes focusing back on the girls, "While I still haven't forgiven you three for lying to me, I guess something good did come out of it...(_really good_, she thought to her self, blushing again.)...Neji loves me too."

The girls had finally contained their laughter and now sat eagerly around Tenten their faces softened by emotion. Finally it was Ino who spoke.

"So, tell us how it happened and don't leave out any of the juicy details."

Tenten sighed and began to retell the story of last nights events.

xxxxxxxx

Neji was just finishing up when he heard laughter and saw the four girls approaching. _Just great, now I have to deal with Sakura and Ino too._ He turned and began to quickly walk the other direction trying not to be seen. He succeeded and managed to slip silently into his room.

The girls entered the house carrying several large shopping bags. They headed down the hall straight to Tenten's room.

"Wow, I can't believe we bought so much stuff!" Tenten sighed as she put down the heavy bags.

"I can't believe you bought anything at all." Ino said with a smile. "You usually hate shopping."

Tenten just looked at her bags, "Well since I don't have much stuff here, I guess I needed a few things." Hinata looked at the six bags that now decorated Tenten's bed and started to giggle. Soon all the girls were laughing and they fell onto the floor holding their sides.

Once everyone had calmed down Tenten sat up a serious expression crossed her brow.

"Hey Tenten, whats up?" Sakura's face was concerned as she looked at her friend.

"I was just wondering, would you guys mind taking me by my apartment tomorrow? Maybe seeing some of my own stuff would help me remember something." She didn't like feeling like a stranger in her own skin.

"Sure... Tenten...we can go there in the morning...if you want."

"Thanks Hinata...now lets take a look at everything we bought." Tenten grabbed the bags and dumped everything on the bed so they could examine their purchases.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto...**

**Chapter 7: Nightmares**

That night Tenten tossed and turned in her bed, slight moans escaped her lips, sweat pouring down her brow. Shivers swarmed her body as her fingers tightly grasped her covers. If anyone had seen her, they would have sworn she was having a nightmare.

(Tenten's Dream)

_A flash of color...red.. it was blood... her blood...A kunai had just sliced her arm... enemy ninja were surrounding them... Others were there too... Lee and Neji...They were engaged in heavy battle... Someone hit her from behind, kicking her in the ribs...She turned just to meet a fist to the face...such a powerful punch...she was flying through the air... "Tenten!!" She could her someone calling her name...Then something hard broke her fall...a rock maybe...suddenly... everything went black..._

(end dream)

Tenten jerked awake with a small scream. Her night cloths and bedding were soaked. Loudly, she drew deep, hard, breaths. She was surprised to find that her eyes and cheeks were wet, not with sweat, but tears. She was crying. Suddenly her door flew open and a figure stood in the dark doorway.

"Tenten, whats wrong? I heard you scream!" It was Neji. He raced over to her bedside.

She looked up at him tears still flowing down her face. For a moment he did nothing. He had never seen Tenten cry before.

"I'm...sorr.." Her voice was cut off by the warmth she felt surrounding her body. She quickly realized it was Neji. He wrapped his arms around her and was holding her in a tight embrace. She pressed her face against his bare chest and continued to soak him with tears. His hand gently caressed her hair and he placed soothing kisses on her forehead.

"Shhhh...everything is ok. It was only a dream. Nothing can hurt you now. I'm here" Neji's voice was soft and comforting. Soon Tenten dried her tears and was able to look him in the face.

"Thank you." Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was slicked with sweat. Mentally she chastised herself for being so weak, and worst for being caught in a vulnerable moment.

She lowered her head and averted her gaze. She felt his hand under her chin, as he gently forced her too look at him.

"Don't be ashamed." His voice was deep and filled with concern. "You never have to be shy around me...I love you."

Tenten's eyes widened, and her body began to tremble. This was the first time she had ever heard Neji say he loved anyone.(She was asleep the first time he said it to her.) Before she could regain the ability to think she felt his warm lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was long and deep. When they broke apart he slid his tongue over his lips, they were salty from the tears that lingered on her mouth. Tenten blushed and bit her lower lip inviting his back to her. Neji leaned in and pulled her body close to his forcing his lips to hers in another passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him onto her pushing them down to the bed. He broke their kiss, and laid down beside her, pulling her close to him. She laid her head onto his chest and threw her arms around him. The laid several soft kisses on her face and neck. Feeling safe in his arms , she soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxx

The next day, Sakura, Ino and Hinata led Tenten to her apartment. Hinata produced a spare key that Lady Tsunade had given her, and together they entered the quiet building.

The apartment was modest sized. There was a living room with a small connecting kitchen on the left, that appeared to be seldom used. To the right was a hallway with a bathroom and a closed door that led to the bedroom. For it's size the apartment was well furnished. The living room housed two sofas, a coffee table, and a large bookshelf. Wide windows let in enough light that during the day there was no need for lamps.

Slowly Tenten looked around, taking in every detail of the room. She walked around picking up various objects, books, and weapons that decorated the walls. Holding a shirukin in her palm she got a quick flash. Her eyes traced the room and discovered dozens of hidden weapons placed throughout the room. A smile crossed her face. "I'm know as the 'Weapons Mistress' right?" Her voice was telling more than asking.

The girls just looked at each other and smiled. "It seems that coming here was a good idea after all" Sakura said with victory in her voice.

They all agreed that if the living room could cause a spark to her memory, then maybe complete tour could jog it completely. They entered her bedroom together. It was small, with a large bed in the center. A dresser sat opposite it with a medium sized oval mirror on the wall above it. There was a closet door on the left and cloths were slung across the floor. The room was messy and unorganized, but it seemed not to surprise anyone. Tenten sat on her bed and ran her hand over the soft fabric of the comforter. She let out a soft sigh. It was a pale blue decorated with pink and yellow flowers. A bit feminine for her taste, but she loved it anyway, it had been her mother's. Tears stung her eyes as the memory flooded over her. She shook it off as she addressed the now staring girls.

"Lets just grab a few things and go. I think I've had enough memories for one day." Tenten went to the closet and removed a small, red, overnight bag. She placed it on the bed and filled it with several things from the dresser. When she finished she realized that the girls were starring at her again.

"What is it this time?" her voice was a little annoyed.

This time it was Hinata that spoke up. "It's just that... well.. you seem to be right at home again."

"Huh..what are you talking about?" She had been so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice how she moved without any hesitation, going right to were everything was.

"What Hinata means is, it appears that you have remembered quiet a bit today." Ino flashed a smile at her friend. "How about we go get some lunch to celebrate?"

Tenten nodded, "sounds good." Bag in hand they all set out to celebrate.

(Sorry it took so long to post. My Internet was being a pain. I hope you like it.)


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Missions

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto or any other cool show... **

**Chapter 8: Training and Missions**

(ok so I want to thank my most loyal reader weaponmistressbunny for all the kind reviews. Since no one else wants to review, I will dedicate this chapter to her...So ha...maybe if you had reviewed you would have gotten a chapter too...'sticks tongue out') On with the Show!!

The Fifth Hokage sat behind her desk peacefully sipping a cup of sake. She closed her eyes as she propped her feet on her desk enjoying the warm sunlight. 'Ah nothing like a nice peaceful afternoon.'

'Knock, Knock,Knock' A scowl crossed Tsunade's face "Oh who could that be...come in". The door opened to reveal a trio of young shinobi. "Oh, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, it's you, please have a seat." She gestured to the three empty chairs in front of her desk. After they were seated Tsunade turned her attention towards Tenten. " So Tenten, Sakura tells me you have started to remember things."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, just a little bit." Tenten looked at the honey eyed woman, she felt oddly comfortable in her presence.

"Good. Then I think it's time you resumed your training." She stared at the group waiting for any objections. "Also in two weeks time, I'll expect you to be mission ready, we need every available ninja."

Tenten's body tensed up, but she kept her face calm. "Yes mam. I'll do my best."

"I'd expect nothing less from a Leaf Shinobi. Your all dismissed... Neji, could I see you privately for a moment."

The girls exited the room to wait for Neji. "So Hinata". Tenten's voice was soft. "Are you and Naruto ever going to get together?"

"Huh?" Hinata turned red at the unexpected question. "Well...actually...he did ask me... on a date." Her blush deepened as she thought of Naruto.

"Really, when?" Tenten was surprised. She had always thought Naruto was clueless to Hinata's affections.

"I'm... supposed to meet him... when we are finished here." Hinata bit her lower lip and stared hard at the floor.

"What, don't stick around, get going. This is your big chance. I can wait for Neji alone." Tenten gently pushed Hinata towards the door.

"Are...are you sure?" She couldn't hide the eagerness in her voice.

"Ya, get going." Hinata smiled at her friend then turned and ran towards her long awaited date.

After only a short moment, Neji emerged and rejoined the now alone Tenten.

"Where is Hinata" Neji asked as he looked down the empty hall.

"She finally got a date with Naruto." Tenten's eyes were filled with happiness for her friend.

"Hn" was Neji's only response as they left the Hokage building.

"So Neji, what did Tsunade want?" Tenten's eyes narrowed on Neji as she waited for his response.

"Nothing" Seeing that he didn't wish to discuss it further, Tenten let it drop. They head in silence back to the Hyuga compound to do a little training.

xxxxxxx

Sweat beaded around her forehead threating to drip into her eyes. She took in heavy, labored breaths, as she darted behind a tree to avoid Neji's oncoming attacks. Luckily, her combat training wasn't one of the things she had forgotten. Years of practicing the same moves over again had trained her body to react without thinking. She jumped out from behind the trees protection, throwing three kunai as she rolled and thrust her self into a standing position. Neji easily blocked Tenten's attack, then lunged forward striking her in the stomach with his gentle fist. Tenten flew back then 'POOF' a scroll appeared and fell to the ground. _What... a substitution? The where is..._ Before he could finish his thought he felt a kunai at his chest and Tenten's warm breath on his neck. "Do you yield?"Her voice was soft and seductive.

"Never." In one fluent move he spun around so he was facing the now panting kinoichi. Anticipating this move, Tenten was prepared. She quickly knocked Neji's feet out from under him with her leg, and together they fell to the ground with Tenten laying on top of him.

For a moment they both just took in heavy breaths of air staring deeply into each others eyes. Tenten's face hovered only inches away from Neji's. She leaned forward till her lips just brushed over his. Suddenly Neji thrust his head forward crushing his lips onto hers. She pushed back deepening their kiss. She let the kunai fall from her hand and began to run her fingers through Neji's long, damp hair. His fingers slowly began to crawl down her arm and across her side, while his other hand traced circles on the small of her back. She let out a small moan, and Neji's tongue took advantage of the opportunity to enter her warm mouth. Her ran it slowly up and down the sides of her tongue sending shivers throughout her body. He moved his hand from her back and tightly grabbed her butt, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Tenten broke their kiss "Neji, were still outside, someone might see us."

"Sounds kinky to me." Neji smiled wickedly and raised an eyebrow. Then he began to suck on her delicate neck.

"Neji..." His name came out as a part whimper, part moan.

"Oh, alright." He slowly sat up bringing Tenten with him. They stood up and walked hand in had into the house headed for Neji's room. The house was quiet. No one except the two of them and a few servants were home.

The door closed and Neji pounced on Tenten pinning her to the bed. He laid several deep rough kisses on her lips before moving back to her supple neck. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent and letting out a deep primal growl. Her body shuddered beneath him. He kissed down her neck, gently nipping at the sensitive skin with his teeth. Tenten bit her lower lip with anticipation. He continued to place soft bites down to the base of her neck, earning several soft moan. He smirked at himself then began to suck deeply on her well defined collar bone. A stifled scream escaped her lips as he brought a dark colored hickey to the surface.

"Now everyone will know your mine."He said in a satisfied voice.

Before she could respond, Neji had unbuttoned her blouse, and pulled it open revealing her white lacy bra. He began to kiss her breast through the thin cloth and Tenten could feel her arousal rising. He slipped his had under her back and searched for the clasp. After a moment his fingers found nothing and he gave Tenten a questioning look. She smiled at him trying to conceal a laugh. "This one clasps in the front." She reached her hands in front and unhooked the bra revealing her soft pale breasts.

Neji let out a heavy pant, before continuing to assault Tenten's breast with his mouth. He playfully flicked her nipple with his tongue while his other hand massaged her neglected breast. She let out another pleasure moan, as he added to the ache growing between her thighs. Moving his hand from her breast, he slid off her shorts and tossed them to the ground. Letting his hand slide slowly back up her thigh he lingered at the top of her panties. Slipping his fingers under the rim of her panties, he let them dance just above her delicate area teasing her to no end.

"Neji, don't be so mean." her voice came out as a harsh moan.

As she said his name he could feel his member becoming harder. Giving in to her desires he slid his finger into her opening and began to gently thrust inside her. Her moaning became louder as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. She began grinding her hips with his movements, giving him encouragement, as he added a second finger. He bit down on the nipple that still remained in his mouth, causing Tenten the throw back her head and arch her back as she was overcome with pleasure. Her walls were tightening around his fingers as she came near her climax. The tightness in his pants was almost unbearable, and he knew he couldn't keep his control much longer. He quickened his pace and squeezed her sweet spot. She let out a throaty moan as her orgasm took over and he body was racked by tremors.

By the time she had regained control of her senses, Neji had rid himself of his outer clothes, and was adding his boxers to the pile on the floor. In one move her stripped her of her remaining articles, and positioned himself over her. Leaning forward he kissed her passionately, then thrust himself hard into her, her slick fluid giving him easy entry. He pulled himself deeper inside of her, loving the tight feeling surrounding him.

"OH...NEJI..." Tenten was practically screaming his name as her climax built again. "Harder... Faster ...I want all of you!" He eagerly complied with her requests, pounding into her with all his might. He tried to steady himself knowing he couldn't hold off much longer. Then, he felt it as she reached her release again. A few more thrusts and he released his seed inside her. He rolled off her onto the bed, and they lay breathing deeply, their hearts pounding inside their chests, echoing through their heads.

Tenten snuggled close to him, laying her head on his still heaving chest.

"Next time, I get to be on top", she stated as she placed a soft kiss on his bare chest.

Neji just laughed as they dozed off, in an afternoon nap.

(Ok so how was that? I think I'm getting better the more of these I write. Please Review!!)


	9. Chapter 9: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto...poor sad me...**

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

The sun was high in the morning sky. Tenten still lay asleep in Neji's bed, while the Hyuga prodigy showered in the next room. Neji emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist, his bare chest exposed and slightly wet. Slowly he bent down and kissed Tenten gently on the head.

"Tenten, time to wake up." She let out a small groan as she rolled over to face her love. Lazily she opened her eyes, squinting through her lashes. "Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "What time is it?"She looked around the room only to find that there was no clock.

"Don't worry, its still early." He brushed aside her hair, and smiled into her eyes. "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. How about some breakfast before training?"

"Sounds good, let me take a quick shower." She headed to the bathroom and softly closed the door.

Slipping out of her night cloths, she turned on the shower and slipped into the relaxing stream. The warm water soothed her aching body. She let it poor over her head soaking her hair, as she gently massaged vanilla shampoo into her long dark locks. She had just rinsed the last of the suds when she felt her head swoon. She threw her hands out to the side to steady herself, and they hit the shower wall with a loud thud. She turned off the water, and stood taking in deep breaths.

Neji burst through the door "Tenten are you ok! I heard a noise."

"Ya, I just felt a little weak, Ill be fin..." Her voice trailed off as dizziness overcame her, and she fell grabbing the shower curtain and ripping it from it's rings. Neji lunged forward and caught the now unconscious Tenten, gripping her tightly in his arms.

Slowly Tenten began to open her eyes. The lids were heavy with exhaustion. It took some effort, but finally she won the battle and her eyes opened to reveal a room full of people. Her throat ached from dryness and her voice came out as little more than a soft squeak.

"Here, drink this." She struggled to make out the soft female voice. Sakura leaned in and propped up Tenten's head, placing a glass of water to her lips. Tenten gulped it gratefully, then laid back to take in the rest of her surroundings. She was still in Neji's room, laying thankfully, fully clothed on his bed, which was surrounded by everyone she knew. She felt pressure on her hand an looked over to see Neji sitting next to her stroking her fingers. "What is everyone doing here?" Tenten asked glancing at all the concerned faced.

"You passed out, and Hinata came and brought me here." She looked over at the rooms audience. "And, well...Lee, Guy, Naruto, and Ino just sort of followed me. Lady Tsunade said she would come by once you were awake."

Neji was the next one to speak. "So whats wrong with her?" His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed his concern.

"Well, I have an idea, but I wont know till I can do a full exam. If you would all leave the room."

Sakura pointed towards the door. Everyone moved, except Neji. "You too Neji, It won't take long." Reluctantly, he kissed Tenten's head and went out into the hall to join the others.

"Ok Tenten, just lay down and try to relax. This won't hurt." Tenten obeyed and Sakura placed her hands over Tenten. She let her chakra flow from her hands through her friends body.

"he..he.., that kind of tickles." Tenten squirmed under Sakura's touch.

Her eyes opened wide, and a small smile crossed her face. "Ok all done." Sakura pulled back her hands and wiped small beads of sweat from her brow.

"So what's wrong with me? Am I sick? Is it because of my injury?" Tenten bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes pleading to Sakura.

"Tenten, your not sick. Your pregnant."

Tenten's were wide and fixed, her mouth hung open. Finally she found her voice. "What...I'm pregnant. How can that be?" Sakura shifted her weight and gave Tenten an irritated scowl. Tenten shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that. I know how that happens. I just...I'm in a little bit of shock..thats all."

"Well, have you ever thought about having a baby?" Sakura sat on the bed , beside Tenten.

"I don't know maybe one day, I just didn't think it would be so soon." Tenten looked at the floor, tears threating to spill from her eyes. Sakura gently embraced her in a tight comforting hug. Tenten started giggling as she pulled away wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"What's so funny?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I just realized, I'm going to have Neji's baby." Several more excited giggles escaped her as her hand slipped down to caress her stomach.

"So how about we let daddy in so you can give him the good news." Sakura stood and headed towards the door.

"Sakura wait... How do you think he will take it?" Tenten's previous joy was replaced by anxiousness.

"I think you should just trust the fact that he loves you." She smiled and headed into the hall.

Neji quickly entered the room and shut the door. "Sakura said you were alright. How do you feel?" He crossed the room and sat on the bed. " I was really worried about you." He looked up into her still worried eyes. "What's wrong. Did Sakura figure out why you fainted?"

Tenten shifted her gaze back to the floor. "Yes, she did." She started rubbing her hands nervously on her lap. Her beating heart filled her ears making them ring.

"Well," Neji prodded, "whats wrong, why did you faint?"

"I..." Tenten began nervously, " Neji...I'm pregnant." The room feel into an eerie silence. Carefully Tenten raised her head to look into Neji's pale eyes. He just starred, as if he was looking straight through her. Then, much to Tenten's surprise, Neji laughed.

"I'm going to be a father!" Tenten looked at Neji. Was that a smile?

"Is that good." Tenten's voice was still a little weary.

Neji looked lovingly into Tenten's hazel eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and smiled "It's a great thing."

**(Awwwwww isn't Neji sweet. So did you see that coming. I didn't. It just sort of came to me as I was typing. Sorry it was a little short. The next should be longer. Hope you liked it. Let me know!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Total Recall?

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto... **_

_**Chapter 10: Total Recall?**_

xxxxxxxx

A kunai sliced through the air embedding itself in the nearby tree. Quickly Tenten released another, aiming dangerously close to the Hyuga prodigy's head. He smoothly stepped aside, easily avoiding the oncoming attack. Tenten clinched her jaw and let out a deep frustrated growl.

"Alright Hyuga, if thats how you want it." Tenten grabbed a scroll from her belt and quickly flung it open, revealing an entire arsenal of weapons. She released an intense attack, throwing her weapons with deathly accuracy. Neji simply avoided the mass assault, not even bothering to activate his bykugan. Once again the majority of the weapons were lodged into the surrounding trees.

"Ahhh, Neji! Quit going easy on me. This is getting ridiculous!" She crossed her arms over her chest, the picture of a pouting child.

Neji simply shook his head, and allowed a low chuckle to escape him. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when your angry." He moved gracefully across the practice field, quickly closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a gentle hug, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Neji." Tenten was exasperated. "Knock it off. I'm being serious." She pushed against him, but he refused to let go of his prize.

"So was I." He looked into her angry hazel eyes and smiled. It was enough to make Tenten melt, almost.

"I mean it." This time she succeeded in pushing him back, forcing him to break their embrace. "How can we practice properly if you wont even attack me?"

"I wont attack you, or our baby." His voice was kind, but firm.

Tenten threw her head back and let out a tired sigh. "Oh Neji." Her arms dropped to her side and her entire body went limp, the fight had left her. She took his hand and led him over to the large tree that had just recently suffered her attack. Together they sat on the cool ground, in the shade of it's mighty branches.

Tenten caressed Neji's hand with her own. "Neji, you know Lady Tsunade said it was ok for us to spar.. ..I'm only two and a half months along, besides, I'm still available for missions." She could feel Neji tense under her grasp. "So whats wrong?"

Neji sat silent for a moment, all the playfulness now gone from his face. " I... I just don't want anything to happen to you. Or our child...I just couldn't bare it...I love you too much." This time she did melt. Over the last few month they had become closer than ever. They were teammates, lovers, friends, and one day parents. Tenten nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and took in a deep breath of his scent. She loved the way he smelled, even if he was sweaty. She felt his gentle hand begin to snake down her side and around her hips. Before she knew it she was sitting on top of him, straddling Neji's lap.

He looked deep into her eyes. His own light orbs were dark with desire. God she loved his eyes. He pulled he close and began seductively nibbling on her soft neck. Tenten shut her eyes and bit her lip in pleasure. His touch sent shivers down her body. These slight tremors did not do unnoticed by Neji, who smirked to himself at the eagerness of his lover. Placing soft bites and kisses down her neck he stopped to suck gently on her collar bone. He began to suck harder, and released only when a light purple spot appeared on her skin. He smiled a s he admired hi work. Tenten whined slightly at the loss of his touch and cracked and eye to see him smirking.

"What are you..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down at the slightly bruised spot. "Is that a hic.. Neji cut her off with a forceful kiss. Slipping his tongue into her already open mouth, he let his wet muscle massage hers. He welling anger quickly turned into heated desire and she began to battle his tongue for dominance. She won and quickly thrust her tongue into his warm inviting mouth, searching every inch. They reluctantly broke away, their need for air had become to great. They stared at each other with lust filled eyes. Just as they moved in for round two, a blur of green spandex bust onto the field.

"Neji! Tenten!...My youthful comrades! I have come to tell you..." Lee finally realized the compromising position he had just walked in on and froze. "Oh.." He quickly spun around facing away from them, and covered his eyes with his hand. " I'm so sorry to have interrupted. I will go do five hundred laps for my intrusion."

"Lee wait." Tenten called after him. "It's ok, why were you looking for us." She smiled at her friend, and teammate. Neji simply looked annoyed at having been interrupted.

Deciding that it was ok to peek, Lee removed his hand from his eyes and turned to face the couple. "Oh, I almost forgot. Lady Hokage wants us in her office. She has a mission for us!"

Lee's eyes lit up as he added the last part. They had not been on a mission since Tenten's accident. Tenten practically lept from Neji's grasp. "Really! Thats awesome! Hurry lets go." She grabbed Neji by the arm, and practically dragged him across the field.

xxxxxx

"So like I said, this is a simple mission. Just retrieve the documents, from our friends at the sound village, and bring them back to me. Any questions?" Lady Tsunade looked the three ninja over waiting for any reply. Both Tenten and Lee shook their heads, they were both eager for a mission. Neji just sat their quiet as always. "Ok, then your dism-"

Neji cut her off. " I have a question."

The fifth just sighed, "What is it Neji?"

"If it is such a simple mission, why does Tenten need to go? Why can't it just be Lee and I" He looked harshly at the blond Sannin.

"Neji please." Tenten started, but Tsunade cut her off.

"Because I want all three of you to go. Tenten is still a ninja of this village, and I think a mission would be good for her. Maybe even help her with her memory." Tsunade's eyes were blazing, daring Neji to question her further. He did.

" I still don't like putting her or the baby in any undo harm. I don't want her to go." His temper was rising, and he struggled to keep from yelling.

Tsunade's features softened. "Neji, I know your concerned for her safety, but I know everything will be fine. And If anything does come up the three of you can handle it."

"But..." Neji began only to be cut off.

"Thats Final!! Do you understand Hyuga!" She raised her voice and Neji simply nodded. "Good, then you are all dismissed."

With that the group turned and left the Hokage's office.

xxxxxxx

They packed in silence, they left in silence and they traveled in silence. Tenten tried not to be angry with Neji. She knew he was only being protective, but still she could take care of her self, and she could make her own decisions. She only wished she knew why he was so protective.

Neji let his mind wander as they traveled in silence. He knew he was being a bit overly protective, but he couldn't help it. He loved Tenten. His child grew inside her. He would do anything to keep them safe...he had too. But he couldn't do it out here, not on a mission. He had proven that once already. He would forever blame himself for what happened, he should have been better, stronger, He should have protected her. But he failed...This time would be different.

The group traveled quickly, reaching the land of Sand in only a few days. Their visit was brief. They collected the documents and were on their way. Then more silence. After just one day into their journy back, Tenten snapped.

"I can't take it anymore Neji! Just stop sulking already. The mission is practically over, we are on our way home. This silent treatment has go tot end!" Tenten was shouting and slightly out of breath. Lee just sat back cringing from the very intimidating Tenten.

" I know." Neji's voice was soft, and just louder than a whisper. Tenten' s face was twisted in surprise. "I have been thinking a lot on our trip...and I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just don't want to loose you. I almost lost you once, I won't do it again."

"Oh Neji," Tenten was soft and compassionate. " You can't blame yourself for that. And besides, if that had never happened, then...well... we never would have gotten together, and made this baby." She put her hand protectively over her stomach.

Instinctively he placed his hand to join hers. Gently stroking her tummy he smiled.

"Can I join in too?" Lee jumped forward, the picture of youthfulness. He reached his hand out and tried to touch her stomach, only to have his hand swatted by Neji. Tenten Laughed as Lee made a sad puppy look, and the silence of the trip was broken.

xxxxxxxxx

They were only a few hours away from the village. They sprinted across the tree tops, ready to be home. Lee lead the group, with the missions documents safely tucked in his jump suit. Behind him Neji and Tenten kept pace side by side. Suddenly a fun idea came to Tenten.

"Hey Lee, how about we race back to the village? Loser buys dinner." She cast a hopeful glance at Neji.

"I in. It will be a youthful pleasure! How about you Neji?" He looked back at Neji, giving him the same wide puppy eyes from the night before, only this time Tenten joined in.

"Please Neji." Tenten said in a childish voice, as she batted her eye lashes at him and stuck out her lip in a pout.

Neji rolled his eyes. He had been defeated. "Fine, just be careful Tenten."

Squeals of joy escaped his teammates. "Ok then, on your mark, get set, GO!" Tenten shouted, and off they went.

They were like a blur amongst the treetops. Each one fighting for the lead. The a loud sound echoed throughout the forest.

'CRACK'

Without warning the branch beneath Tenten snapped sending her tumbling to the forest floor below. She threw her arms wildly trying to grasp a branch and stop her fall, instead, her head caught a limb on the way down, causing her world to darken. Just like before the last thing she heard was someone calling her name.

"Tenten!!" Neji and Lee shouted in unison, but they were too far ahead of her. She fell fast and hit the ground hard.

"Oh god, no, not again." Neji's heart nearly stopped as he came upon Tenten's still form. He scooped her up in his arms, making the run for his life back to the village.

xxxxxxxxx

Slowly Tenten began to stir, her movements were groggy, as her eyes barely flickered open. Her mind was hazy, and he throat was dry. There was a warmth on her palm. She opened her eyes farther, and saw Neji sitting in a chair holding her hand. Her voice cracked, and came out as a harsh whisper. "Neji...what happened? Where am I ?"

"Your branch broke and you hit your head. We brought you to the hospital." He looked deep into her eyes. "I was so worried. I thought I had lost you." His face was serious and concerned.

"What." Tenten nearly laughed with surprise. "The great Neji Hyuga worried for someone. Know I know I hit my head."

A look of hurt and confusion crossed Neji's graceful features.

"And why are you holding my hand, your acting really weird." She pulled her hand from his and gave him an odd glance. "And, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tenten, whats going on." Neji was clearly scared, a look Tenten had never seen on him before.

Now Tenten was really confused. "Huh, what are you talking about Neji, your starting to freak me out." He voice got quiet. Then her face lit up as she remembered something, and she almost blurted it out. " How did we get away?"

"Get away from where? The Sand Village? We left, don't you remember?"He was looking at her with desperate eyes. "Then you wanted to race home. Thats when your branch broke and you hit your head."

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is being attacked by those rogue ninja."

Neji's jaw hung open. True horror was written on his face. His body trembled and he had to fight the urge to throw up. Hopelessness finally set in. Tenten had lost her memory.

xxxxxxxxx

_**My Notes : See I told you she would get her memory back... I know. ...I'm bad. What will happen? How will she react when she finds out she's pregs!! And by Neji no less...just have to wait and see...ha ...ha...ha... Thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


	11. Chapter 11: One Week

_**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto...yet**_

_**Chapter 11: One week**_

_**Ok sorry I know it has been a while. I've been reading the **Twilight **Series. It is sooooo good, so I have been a little distracted. And to make things worse. I will be taking more classes in August. The 25th to be exact, so posting will be a little slow. Hopefully I will get more done before then, but I will not give up on the story. I appreciate the reviews, keep them coming.**_

_Thoughts_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stared at Tenten, his face frozen with shock. His mind refused to focus. He just sat there mouth open, eyes wide for several minutes. Tenten's panicked voice pulled him from the darkness.

"Neji...Neji whats wrong with you. Your acting strange." She was leaning over the the edge of the bed, gently shaking his shoulder.

Slowly Neji regained the ability to speak. "I can't believe it happened again." His voice trailed off his eyes were focused on the tiled floor. His shoulders slumped and he held his face in his hands.

Tenten looked at her teammate with a bewildered expression. "Neji, what are you talking about. What, happened again. Your not making any sense." Her voice was filled with desperation.

Neji slowly lifted his head from his hands and let his eyes fall on Tenten's confused face. "You lost your memory..." He paused, letting out a deep sigh.

"What?" Now Tenten was really confused. She shook her head. "Neji, are you crazy? I didn't loose anything. I know who I am, and you too." She didn't know why, but sudden panic was swelling up inside her. " I know where I live, all my friends, and..." Her voice was beginning to break. Why did it feel like he was right, that there was something missing.

Neji just sat there shaking his head in disapproval, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He moved from the chair and sat on the end of the bed. He slid his hand across the sheets and took her fingers with his own. "Tenten..." His voice was filled with love and sadness. He moved closer till he was sitting right beside her. He moved his right hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her loose hair. "...I love you."

Tenten suddenly became rigid. "No. Just stop it right now! It isn't funny! I don't know what you are trying to do..." Neji pressed his slips to hers silencing her protest. Tenten tried to fight it, to push him away, but her pulled her closer, refusing to let go. She gave in letting her body relax in his arms, moving her lips with his to deepened the kiss. After a brief moment they broke apart, both panting, chests heaving wildly.

Tenten was trembling from the foreign touch, her heart racing. "Neji...I love you too...I always have." She sighed, biting her lip. Mentally debating if she should continue, not wanting to ruin the moment. "But, I don't understand..."

Neji placed another gentle kiss on her lips. "Like I said, you forgot a few things."

The truth behind his words was overwhelming. The weapons mistress broke down in silent sobs. "What happened Neji? What don't I remember?"

Neji stared at his love, his face clearly pained. He wanted so badly for her to know. But he knew there were some things she just wasn't ready for.

He started at the beginning. It took several minutes to fill in the last several months. He told her everything, omitting nothing, except one very big detail. When he was through, he closed his eyes and sat in silence. The room was quiet for a long time. Then it was Tenten who broke the awkwardness.

"So...you and I are... together." Her voice was uneasy. " Like...a couple?" This was what she had secretly dreamed of, now she had it. This couldn't be real. Could it?

A crooked smile crossed Neji's face as he nodded . "Yeah, were exactly like a couple."

Tenten blushed remembering the details of their conversation. She didn't really need to ask him that. Something inside her told her everything he told her was true. But she still felt this nagging emptiness, like something was still forgotten.

"Neji.." She started slowly, "Is there anything else? Something you haven't told me yet. I still feel like I'm missing something. Something important."

Neji's eyes got big. _Could she have remembered on her own?_ He opened his mouth to speak, and the door suddenly burst open. Lady Tsunade entered, followed closely by Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Guy and Ino. The small room filled quickly and became overcrowded. Everyone was talking at once asking questions, trying to see if Tenten was ok.

Lady Tsunade turned on the babbling crowd, fists clenched, the vein in her forehead threatening to burst. "Everyone shut up and get out! Now!" The group was instantly silenced and fled from the room to escape the Hokage's wrath. Closing the door, Tsunade turned to face the couple. "So Tenten, how are you feeling? You hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine. Thank you...jut a little forgetful" She nodded her head in respect.

"...hmm..." Lady Tsunade cocked her head in confusion. " Forgetful? What do you mean?"

Neji spoke up "Tenten has lost her memory again. We'll actually she got it back, but now she can't remember the last few months. The last thing she remembers is the fight with the rogue ninja...it's all very complicated."

Lady Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but Neji quickly added " I filled her in on the missing details."

Tsunade raised her brow in suspicion. "Well...I'm sure you did...but I still need to do an examination to make sure everything is ok...so if you will leave the room." She turned and motioned towards the door.

"Could I speak to you outside first." Neji rose from his chair and was standing beside the door.

Tsunade gave him a questioning look. " After I'm finished." Neji began to protest but Tsunade's glare cut him off. Defeated, he slipped out into the crowded hall.

As he shut the door he was ambushed by the waiting group.

"How is she."

"Is the baby alright"

"What did Tsunade say"

Questions were thrown at him from every angle. He couldn't tell who had asked what, their voices were merging into one solid lump of noise.

He let out a deep sigh and his concerned friends quieted down, awaiting his answer. "Tenten is going to be fine. Lady Tsunade is examining her now." He held up both hands to stop any further inquires so he could continue. " She lost her memory again. I have filled her in, but I haven't said anything about the baby."

"I thought that was the case." Tsunade's voice came from behind him, they hadn't even noticed the door opening. She put her hand to her face shaking her head in disappointment. " Neji you have to tell her. You can't keep this a secrete forever. She will find out."

" I can't tell her yet. I need some time." Neji's voice was soft and troubled.

"Time? Neji you don't have time. She's almost showing as it is. What are you going to wait till she's in labor and tell her then." Tsunade folded her arms over her chest, and took in several calming breaths.

Neji lowered his head, his fist were clenched tightly at his side. " I just don't want to scare her off... There is a lot to take in already, without the addition of a baby... I just don't want to loose her."

The hall was quiet, "Ok Hyuga, you have one week. If you don't tell her by then, I will." Neji nodded his head, grateful to Tsunade for the extra time. Even if it was limited. "But I really think you should be the one to tell her. So don't wait too long." She turned her gaze to the still present audience. "The rest of you will keep quiet, understand."

"Yes Lady Hokage." They all said as one. Their voices laced with disappointment.

"Thank you." Neji nodded in appreciation. "Can I take her home now?" Tsunade nodded her head and Neji reached for the door. The blond placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Neji's face lit up and he starred back at the Fifth Hokage. "Really?" He couldn't help the smile that took over his face. "Thats wonderful."

He pushed open the door and crossed the room to join Tenten who was sitting on the edge of the bed, her feet anxiously swinging back and forth. She turned when she heard him enter. Smiling she hopped down from the bed and was quickly embraced by Neji's strong arms. He kissed her cheek softly.

"Lets get you home."

xxxxxxxx

The Hyuga compound was quiet. Neji had sent Hinata ahead to prepare everyone. He didn't want a small slip of the tongue to enlighten Tenten before he had a chance to prepare her.

As the couple arrived you could hear them arguing.

"I still don't understand why I cant go to my own apartment. Or why Tsunade said I can't train this week." Tenten stomped her foot like a child and put her hands defiantly on her hips.

"Tenten." Neji sounded exasperated. "How many times do we have to go through this. You have been living here for the last several months, and Tsunade wants you to continue staying here till you remember everything."

Tenten stopped walking and moved her hands to cross over her chest, her lip stuck out in a pout. Neji looked over at the pathetic display and couldn't help but laugh. "Tenten, it won't be so bad." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. "Besides, don't you want to stay here with me? After all you are my girlfriend."

Tenten melted in his arms at the mention of the word. She bit her lower lip in mock decision. "Well...I guess I could get used to it."

Neji chuckled. "Here, let me help you." He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Wrapping his arms tighter around her tiny waist he pulled her closer, cramming their bodies together. His tongue traced her mouth begging for entrance. She complied and their warm muscles danced fiercely. They stayed locked together till their lungs demanded air. They broke apart, heavy pants escaping them both.

Tenten smiled at the man she loved. " I could defiantly get used to that."

They both shared a laugh, then hand in hand they entered the house.

xxxxxxxx

_**Ok so I know it has been a while, but I hope you like this chapter. I can't believe it is 11 chapters already. Wow! I wonder what Tsunade told Neji? And when will he tell Tenten about their baby? Just keep reading to find out. Please Review. **_


	12. Chapter 12: I Feel Sick

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, but this story is mine...even if the characters belong to someone else :(**_

_**Warning: This is a lemon chapter, but I know you like it **_**;) Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Chapter 12: I Feel Sick **_

_Thoughts_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Tenten sprawled out across Neji's bed, exhausted from a day of doing nothing. " It's funny how not doing anything for a few days can wear you out." She smiled and patted the bed for Neji to join her. It was late and the happy couple were both already dressed for bed. Tenten had taken down her signature buns, allowing her hair to fall loosely around her face. Dressed in her matching purple tank and shorts, and Neji in only a pair of sleeping pants.

Neji took his cue and sat next to the woman he loved. The woman who was unknowingly carrying his child. "It's just boredom. Don't worry it will pass." He absentmindedly stroked Tenten's hand.

The weapons mistress propped herself up on her elbows, and let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I could be out there with you and Lee." A smile tugged the corner of her lips. "But, I'll be back in two days."

Neji's expression was blank as he answered. "Yes." Mentally he was in chaos. _Two days. Thats all I have left. The week the Hokage gave me is almost up, and I still haven't told Tenten. What am I going to do? How can I tell her she's pregnant?_ He was brought out of his thoughts by Tenten's gentle voice.

"Neji, are you ok. You spaced out again." She was sitting on her knees facing him, one hand placed protectively on his shoulder.

Neji shook his head clearing his mind of his troubles. "I'm fine" he lied. "Just tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Tenten's face saddened a little and she pulled her hand from his shoulder. She could tell something was bothering him, he was keeping something from her, but what.

"Ok Neji, I think I'll go to bed too." She slid off the bed and began to go towards the door. Neji watched as she walked away from him, then suddenly stopped, just before the door.

She turned to face him, her hands held sheepishly behind her back, eyes on the ground. "Neji... I was wondering. Could I sleep with you tonight? If it's not too much trouble."

There was no hesitation in his answer. " Of course Tenten." He moved across the room and took her in his arms. "You don't ever have to ask." He kissed her lightly on the lips then led her over to the bed. He flicked off the light before joining her under the covers.

Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's tiny frame, and pulled he close to him. He nestled his head into her hair and his hands rested gently on her stomach. Unconsciously his fingers began to trace the taunt skin of the belly.

Mistaking his intentions, Tenten turned to her other side so that she was facing him. She began to run her fingers through his loose locks, as she pressed herself closer to his body. Neji, just realizing his actions, and how Tenten had perceived them, tried to explain.

"Tenten, I wasn't..." He was cut off as Tenten pressed her warm lips to his, effectively silencing his protests. He began moving his lips with hers. Their was was a fierce need in their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back and positioned her so that she was on top of him.

Tenten's eyes were filled with a desire Neji had never seen before. She playfully raked her nails across his chest, as she leaned down and nipped at the exposed skin of his neck. Neji shuddered in pleasure. He tightened his grasp on her waist, and ran his hand up her back. Tenten continued to nip and suck at his tender flesh, leaving a trail light colored hickeys in her wake.

Neji shuddered again and a throaty moan escaped his lips. Tenten could feel his hardened member through their clothing. She began to move back and forth, grinding her hips against his arousal.

Neji pulled her down to him, and he crashed his lips onto hers. Surprised by his actions, Tenten gasped, giving Neji an opening to slip his tongue past her lips. Their tongues danced, battling for dominance. Much to Neji's surprise, Tenten won. Using his shock to her advantage, she slipped her warm muscle past his guarded lips and began to explore his warm, moist mouth.

They broke apart panting heavily, chests heaving wildly. The need for each other was overwhelming, and evident in both their eyes.

Quickly, Neji reached for the hem of Tenten's shirt, and in one quick pull he had the garment over her head an on the floor. A hazy lust filled the couple as they frantically pulled at each others bottoms. Neither was entirely aware of how it happened, but in a single motion both were undressed and eying the others beautiful naked form.

The Hyuga prodigy tried to maneuver himself above the dark haired beauty, but Tenten resisted.

"I told you next time I wanted to be on top." A mischievous grin crossed Tenten's flushed face, and she bit her lip seductively.

For a brief moment Neji was speechless. Tenten's comment was one from her forgotten past. Their act of intimacy must have triggered the memory. However, Neji was unable to process this thought for long before he was interrupted by Tenten's movements.

Tenten had crawled back on top of Neji, and was positioning herself above him. He held her hips to help steady her as she slid her slick opening, onto his hard arousal. Neji let out a sigh of pleasure at the feel of her tight walls surrounding him. He allowed her to set the pace, and found that he enjoyed being dominated.

Her dark hair cascaded down her back, and swayed gently to the rhythm of her thrusts. Neji snaked his hand up her body to caress her breasts. Kneading the soft skin gently as he pinched a perk nipple. Tenten arched he back at the added pleasure, and several moans escaped her lips. She fisted her fingers through his hair, gently tugging as pleasure racked her body.

Her movements increased and became faster in an attempt to ease the fire that burned between her thighs. Neji could feel her tighten around him as her release drew near. With a firm grasp on her hips he began to meet her thrusts with his own. The added friction pushed Tenten over the edge, and her moans became screams as her body was overcome by intense sensation.

With one final thrust Neji joined his lover in the blinding bliss of his own orgasm. Tenten slid from Neji to the soft sheets, and nestled herself into his arms. Their hearts beat quickly in their chests, and heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard.

Neji's voice pierced the silence of the night, as he held his lover close to him. " I love you Tenten." He kissed her on the head before closing his eyes and drifting off.

Before he lost consciousness he heard her response. "I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tenten snuggled into the warm blankets, as the early morning sun streaked in through the curtains. She tried to roll over, but was pinned by a heavy weight. The weight shifted and she remembered where she was. She had spent the night with Neji, and the weight holding her still was him.

"Good morning." His voice was gentle and still touched with sleep. "Did you sleep well?" He repositioned himself allowing her to turn and face him.

Tenten rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled. "Like a log."

Neji smiled. "Good. So what do you feel like doing today?" He had decided to take the day off. It would be his last chance to break the news to her, before Lady Tsunade would do it for him.

Tenten laid very still for a moment, her expression was unreadable. Finally she spoke, "actually...I... feel... sick!" She thrust herself into a sitting position, then jumped out of bed in a sprint to the bathroom. The door slammed shut as Tenten heaved over the toilet.

Several minutes later a very pale, and shaky Tenten emerged from the bathroom. While she wiped her face with a damp cloth, Neji helped her sit in a chair by the bed.

"I think I'll go see Sakura today, I must be sick. I threw up yesterday morning too." Tenten took a sip from the cup that Neji handed her. " Maybe there is some medicine she can give me."

Neji let out a deep sigh. It was time. "Tenten" He began, his voice was shaky. "You don't need to go see Sakura, because your not sick."

Tenten eyed him warily. "What do you mean I'm not sick. I just got sick a minute ago."

Neji just shook his head. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing his love. "I know you got sick, but it's not because you are sick...it's because... your...pregnant."

He braced himself for her wrath. She would be angry, and confused. How could she not. He was ready, he would accept whatever she threw at him, literally. However, he wasn't expecting her to laugh.

Tenten clutched her side in a fit of laughter. "Neji...thats...ridiculous..." She was having trouble breathing in between bouts of hysteria. "We just had sex last night...it would be way too soon...to tell..." Her laughs were calming into giggles.

"Your wrong." Tenten quieted at his words. She could see the seriousness in his eyes. "That was not our first time. And you are pregnant."

Tenten's grew wide and her hand moved instinctively to her stomach. Neji just nodded as her realization set in. After a moment she spoke, her voice just above a whisper " How long?"

"About three months." The Hyuga kept his eyes on the ground.

Again the was silence. Then something surprising happened. Tenten laughed again. Not the same hysterics from before, but a more calm, anxious laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Neji was unsure of what to say. She hadn't reacted as he expected to the news, and anything he had planned to say was gone. He stuttered for a moment "ahh...well...I was worried about how you would react."

Tenten flinched, "Why? Did I react badly when I first found out?" Her expression was concerned

Neji answered quickly. "No. You were excited. We both were." He was still confused.

"Then why were you worried now." She reached out and held his hand. "Yes, it is a shock, but nothing has changed. I love you Neji Hyuga. I always have. And I'm thrilled to have your baby...it's all I've ever wanted." There was so much love in her eyes as she said the last part, Neji couldn't help but embrace her.

The happy couple sat in each others arms for a long time, till Neji pulled back to look into the eyes of the woman he loved. " And I'm also excited that your having 'our' child...our son."

Tenten gasped with wonder as Neji shared with her, the secrete that Tsunade had shared with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ok so what did you think. And now you know the secrete. I think she took it pretty well. I wonder how well she will take the baby shower with Ino and Sakura...R&R**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Baby Shower

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**_

_**Ok, for the sake of story line, I'm skipping ahead a few months. Since she knows she is pregnant, and they know what they are having, not too much important stuff goes on, just Tenten getting bigger...thus starts this chapter...enjoy...**_

_**Chapter 13: The baby shower**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

It was a sunny afternoon, and a very pregnant Tenten waddled down the street, flanked by her best girlfriends. Each girl carried several large shopping bags, as they crossed the quiet street. The group stopped at a small tea shop for lunch, so the mother to be could get off her swollen feet.

"I'm so fat." Tenten complained as she positioned herself in the tiny chair."Look at me I look like a beached whale."

Hinata hid a small giggle. She was accustomed to Tenten's rants. "Oh Tenten... your not fat, your just pregnant. And pregnant women are beautiful."

Tenten rolled her eyes at her soon to be cousin. "Now you sound just like Neji."

"Well he's right" Sakura chimed in. "Pregnancy suits you."

Tenten let out a low growl. With that everyone burst into laughter, except Tenten. She folded her arms over her swollen abdomen, and gave her companions her most menacing glare. "If I wasn't so pregnant right now, I would kill you."

The group continued to laugh.

"Come on Tenten, calm down. It was just a joke." Ino was wiping away tears as she spoke. " Besides you need to be in a good mood so we can discuss the final plans for they baby shower."

Reluctantly the weapons mistress uncrossed her arms and sighed in defeat. "Fine. What do we have left to do."

"Lets see." Sakura reached into her bag and pulled out a checklist. "Ok, so we sent out the invitations. We picked up the decorations. The cake and refreshments have been ordered, and will be ready for Saturday." She finished crossing off each item after she said it. " So all we have left is set up on the actual day."

"Good." Tenten sounded tired. "Because I don't think I could take anymore shopping with the three of you." She began to laugh, and the others soon joined in.

After lunch, Hinata and Tenten decided to make their way back to the compound for a nap. The trip was slow, but eventually the pair made it back home.

As Tenten opened the door to the room that she and Neji shared, she found the Hyuga prodigy sitting at his desk looking over a scroll. He turned as she entered the room, and smiled at her.

"Another mission?" She asked with obvious envy. Tsunade hadn't allowed her on any missions since she became pregnant. Apparently Tenten was too accident prone, and Neji had agreed, making the decision final.

"Yes, but I'll be back in time for the shower." He saw her tired face as she sat down on the bed. "How was shopping with the girls?"

Tenten simply moaned and laid her head on a pillow.

"Was it really that bad?" Neji got up from his chair and joined the mother to be on the bed. " You know, they mean well."

"Yeah, I know. But did they have to drag me to every store in Konoho?" Tenten moved her head to lay on Neji's lap, allowing him to stroke her head.

"Their just trying to be prepared." He stroked her head reassuringly. "These last few months have flown by. I can't believe that in a little less than two months I'll actually be holding my son."

Tenten smiled and nodded in agreement before slipping into a peaceful slumber. When she woke up Neji was gone. A note addressed to her was laying by her head. She picked up the folded parchment and read her lovers good bye:

_My dearest Tenten,_

_You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't wish to wake you._

_I have left on my mission with the others, but we will be back soon._

_Please take it easy and don't give Hinata too much trouble. _

_I asked her to keep an eye on you while I'm away. _

_(Don't make that face, You do need to be looked after.)_

_I promise I'll be back in time for the shower._

_I Love You ,_

_Neji_

Tenten re-read the note before folding it again and sticking it in her pocket. She hated when Neji was away. At least this time it would be a short separation. She left her room and made her way down the hall to the kitchen, to see what Hinata had made for dinner. As she rounded the corner she could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

When she entered the room she wasn't Surprised to find Naruto sitting at the table next to Hinata. Since that knuckle head finally opened his eyes and realized that Hinata liked him, the two had been inseparable. She silently wondered if there would be wedding bells in their future. She laughed as she thought of Neji. He would just love that. She thought sarcastically.

"Hey you guys, whats for dinner?" She looked at the table and saw the steaming bowl. She furrowed her brow. "Should have guessed. Ramen. What else would it be." She removed a bowl from the cabinet and began to fill it with the hot noodles.

Hinata jumped up from the table, " Here let me get that for you." She rushed to take the bowl from Tenten. "I can make you something else if you like."

Tenten shooed her away. " No, thats ok. Really Hinata I don't need any help."

Hinata ignored her protests and finished filling the bowl, while gesturing for Tenten to sit down. After rolling her eyes, Tenten obeyed and took an empty seat by Naruto.

Hinata set the bowl in front of Tenten and gracefully took the other seat beside Naruto. As Tenten began eating her Ramen, a thought struck her.

"Hey Naruto, weren't you suppose to be on this mission with Neji?" She took another bite of her food.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well...There were some last minute changes...and.." 

Tenten stopped mid bite and starred at Naruto. They never would have changed the line up this close unless... " Naruto..." Her voice was filled with growing anger. "What kind of last minute changes?"

"Well, you see... Neji..." Before he could finish Tenten cut him off.

"What! He didn't !! How could he. Does he really think I'm that difficult while he's away." She was up out of her seat and pacing around the room.

Hinata ran to her side to comfort her. "He's... only concerned for your safety... and the safety of the baby." Hinata's usual stutter had returned.

Realizing how uncomfortable she was making the two of them, she calmed her self and took several deep breaths. "Sorry, I won't shoot the messenger. I'll take care of the source when he returns."

"Don't be too hard on him Tenten." Naruto was trying to play peace keeper. " I'm really only here if something should happen."

Tenten shot him a silencing glare. "I'm going for a walk, and I don't need any company."

She turned and headed outside. She knew they would follow anyway. They would rather face her than a pissed off Hyuga. But she was sure they would keep their distance. And she was right. The couple fell back into the shadows, trying to follow her without being noticed.

Tenten sighed to herself while rubbing her stomach lovingly. It would only be for a few days.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was early Saturday morning when strong hands gently shook Tenten's shoulder. She stirred and her eyes slowly flickered open. Neji was sitting on the bed, his face only inches from hers.

"Good morning my love." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Today's the big day."

"Neji." She slowly sat up, her hands rubbing sleepily against her eyes. " When did you get back?"

He helped her sit up. "Just now. I told you I'd be back in time. The girls are already out back setting up."

She was happy he returned safely. Now she could yell at him. "Did you really think I needed two chaperones? Am I really so bad. You couldn't trust me to be alone for three days!" Her hands were planted firmly on her hips.

Neji slowly inched away for Tenten, "Well...I just wanted to make sure you didn't do too much while I was away... and Naruto was more than happy to get to spend more time with Hinata."

Tenten furrowed her perfect brow in defeat. " Fine. But next time at least let me know about it before hand. I think that would be safer for all involved." She gave him a knowing nod. Neji knew first hand how bad her temper could be.

Slowly he closed the gap between them. "Agreed. Now, lets get ready. Our guests will be arriving soon."

xxxxxxxxx

The Hyuga complex was transformed into a field of blue. Blue ribbons and streamers adorned every surface, while light blue balloons filled the air. A banquet style table was set up to display delicious fingers foods, punch and a blue frosted cake decorated with ninja ducks battling it out. A smaller table rested at it's end and gifts were already beginning to pile up. Folding tables and chairs were set up everywhere to allow their guests a place to rest. The massive display could have accommodated a hundred people.

Tenten looked at lavish setup, and at the already large number of guests and sighed. " I thought I said I wanted a small affair." She was looking at the three girls responsible for the event.

Sakura smiled sheepishly and answered. " Well...we decided..." She motioned to Ino and Hinata. "That it would be a waste of out talents to keep it small...Besides, practically everyone in the village wanted to come."

Once again Tenten hung her head in defeat. "Fine. Lets get this over with." Neji took her hand and helped her make her way through the growing crowd.

Everyone they knew as there, and even some they didn't. It appeared that the entire village had turned out to celebrate the birth of their child. Most were there because they were friends or family, and some just came to show their respect to the Hyuga clan. Even Lady Tsunade showed up.

The festivities were moving along just as planned. The guests were eating, socializing and constantly showering the mother to be with lots of unwanted attention. Through it all Neji stayed right by Tenten's side. He knew how much she hated being the center of attention, and he was afraid if he left her alone she would make a break for it.

Ino made her way through the mass of guests, and settled near the gift table. Placing her hands around her mouth like a megaphone, she shouted to gain everyones' attention. " Ok everyone listen up." Her voice carried through the crowd, and everyone grew quiet. " Now it is time for Tenten and Neji to open their gifts."

Everyone huddled around the couple as Ino, Sakura and Hinata formed and assembly line and passed the presents down. Tenten gratefully accepted the first gift. She knew this was the final activity, signifying the end of the party, then everyone would leave. Her nimble fingers tore through the green wrapping paper, revealing a mini green jumpsuit.

Neji cringed and everyone else laughed. Tenten smiled. "Thanks Gai, Lee. Its..ah...great." She held the tiny article up so everyone could see, and Sakura snapped a picture.

"Your welcome! We wanted the baby to show off his youthfulness." Lee gave them a big thumbs up, while striking his signature pose.

The next present was passed to Neji. It was wrapped in old newspaper and topped with a big orange bow. He gracefully peeled back the paper, and handed a small plush fox to Tenten.

"Oh, its so cute." She rubbed the soft plushie against her cheek.

"Thats from me." Naruto jumped up and down, waving his hands over his head like a four year old.

The couple continued taking turns opening their gifts. They received the typical baby stuff, bottles, clothes, blankets and diapers. They also received some non-traditional items, kunai, throwing stars and other ninja weapons.

Once the table was clear Tenten let out a sigh of relief, now it was over.

"Ok. There's one last present. This one is from Sakura, Hinata and I ". The crowd parted revealing Ino, Sakura and Hinata standing next to a large hard wood crib. It was hand crafted, with high rails and a distressed black finish.

Tenten stood and ran her fingers along the crib's surface. Tears were brimming in her eyes. "It's beautiful." She reached out and pulled the girls into a group hug. " I absolutely love it. It's perfect. Thank you so much."

Her emotions were spreading and Hinata, Ino and Sakura soon joined her in tears.

xxxxxxxxx

They waved goodbye to their guests, and soon the only people left was the clean up squad. Naruto was helping Hinata clear plates, and Ino and Sakura were moving the gifts into the house. Neji took Tenten by the hand and lead her away from the remaining group.

"So, that wasn't so bad was it." He continued holding her hand as they walked down an unfamiliar path.

Tenten smiled brightly at Neji. " No. I guess it wasn't. And we did get some really cute stuff."

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way, because there is still one last gift." He stopped in front of a small, cottage style house, just on the edge of the compound.

Tenten looked up surprised. "Neji, where are we?" She turned her gaze from the house to his face.

"This is our house. A gift from the Hyuga's." His words were quiet, but his voice was joyful.

"What? They gave us a house...but why." Tenten was having difficulty forming complete sentences.

"Well, consider it an early wedding present, and a gift for our family." He pulled her close and gently wrapped his arms around her belly.

"But Neji, were not getting married till after the baby is born... and ...a house. Isn't that too much?" She pulled back so she could look into his pale lavender eyes.

"Not for them. And besides, they would be insulted if we refused. So what do you say?" He gave her a hopeful look.

Tenten smiled and shook her head. She could never refuse him when he looked at her like that. " When do we move in."

"As soon as you want." Neji leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away and went to open the door for a tour.

Tenten took a step forward and screamed in pain. Her cry pierced the air like a dagger. She doubled over and fell into Neji's waiting arms.

"Tenten whats wrong." The usually calm Hyuga was panicked.

"The baby... Somethings wrong.." Tenten screamed again "It's too early."

Her body was racked with pain. She felt a wetness forming between her thighs and run down her leg. Pooling on the ground was a dark red liquid, blood. Another scream escaped her before she collapsed.

Neji was left holding his love's limp form. He scooped her into his arms and ran for help.

He was screaming " Help! Please someone help her!," as he burst into the clearing where the party once was.

xxxxxxxxx

_**Ok I know a cliff hanger ending. But, I couldn't help it. I hope you like the story. It is drawing near its end. Probably two more chapters left. Or something like that. Let me know what you think. Review!!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Problem Is

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!!**_

_**Ok so I know you are probably hating me after that last chapter. But I love cliff hanger endings. (I'm so mean sometimes ) But I'm glad you have stuck with me. Thanks for all the reviews and adds. It is awesome. I love you all ;)**_

_**Chapter 14 : The problem is...**_

_Thoughts_

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Neji frantically burst through the hospital doors, still carrying an unconscious Tenten. Following closely behind him was the remaining shower guests. His eyes searched the hospital halls. "Where is she? Sakura went ahead to find her!" Neji's voice was filled with anger an fear.

"Move! Quickly, get out of my way!" Lady Tsunade pushed past the growing crowd, her blond pigtails flowing behind her. Shoving aside anyone in her way, till she finally reached Neji.

"Hyuga, what happened to her?" She eyes traced Tenten's still form. "Why is she bleeding?"

"I don't know. One minute she was fine, then all of a sudden she was in pain." Tenten stirred in his arms. Then a violent scream shook her body.

Tsunade reached for the girl, but Neji was hesitant. "Neji, give her to me! There is no time to waste! She and the baby could die!"

Understanding crossed his face, and Neji quickly handed his love to the Hokage. The honey eyed woman quickly disappeared into a room followed by several medics.

The door was closed in his face leaving him in the hall to wonder. He turned to his guests. " I think you should all go home."

"But...Neji...what about Tenten..." Hinata was by his side along with Ino, Lee and Gai.

Neji answered without looking up "There isn't anything you can do here. I think you should leave."

"But, Neji...shes our friend..." Ino was cut off by Gai. He knew his student well enough to tell when he wanted to be alone.

"I think hes right. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, there is still a mess to clean up back at the Hyuga's." He gave his traditional pose, effectively ending the argument. Together with Lee, they dragged Hinata and Ino out of the hospital.

Neji waited for what seemed like hours, but was actually only minutes. Tenten's door flew open and everyone came flooding out. Neji stood up as Tenten was rushed out on a gurney. He moved to follow, but Tsunade blocked his way.

He desperately tried to get around her. "Whats happening? Where are they taking her."

"There's a problem. Tenten is hemorrhaging. Her body is rejecting the baby." Tsunade's voice was solemn.

Neji's eyes were wide with shock. " What... but why?... I don't understand."

Lady Tsunade took a deep breath. "Tenten's abdomen has sustained extensive damage. This type of injury is common for kinoichi, because they often take hits while on missions."

She let out a sigh, then continued. "To be honest, with the amount of scar tissue on her uterus, I'm surprised she was able to conceive at all. With the baby's growing size, her uterus has become too weak to continue carrying, so her body has begun to reject him"

Neji was beginning to panic. " So what are you going to do? How are you going to save them?" His composure was slowly slipping away.

"We are beginning an emergency procedure, to remove the baby." Tsunade's gaze was on the floor. "But Tenten has already lost a lot of blood, so it is going to be dangerous."

"But it will work. They are going to be ok. Right?" Neji was desperate for hope.

Tsunade took a minute before answering. "Neji... There is a very real possibility that we will only be able to save one of them." Neji's heart fell. Tears began to fill his eyes. "Neji, if that time comes, I need to know which one to save."

Neji was stunned. "Which one? I can't make that decision. I can't choose between my love and my child." All of his pride was forgotten, tears were falling steadily down his cheeks.

Tsunade gripped him firmly by the shoulders. "You are the only one who can."

Neji just stood there, head down, tears staining his face. He was lost in his own grief.

Just then there was an announcement over the intercom. _"Lady Tsunade, your needed to the operating room immediately."_

The fifth Hokage turned and began to run down the hall.

"Wait." Neji's voice was quiet, almost unspoken. But, Lady Tsunade heard his plea and turned to face him.

"Save her." That was all he said before sliding down the wall to the ground. His hand covered his face, as his body shook with sobs.

Tsunade gave a quick nod, then turned and disappeared down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold her down!"

"Get her arms in the restraints"

Tsunade burst through the door as several medics tried to hold a thrashing Tenten still.

"Whats going on? She was stable when I left" Tsunade spoke to the pink haired medic holding down one of the girls wrists.

"She just started thrashing around and screaming." Sakura answered while still restraining Tenten. " I don't understand it. She's barely conscious."

"Her body is responding to the pain. We have to do this now." Tsunade crossed the room and picked up a syringe off the tray. She pushed the needle into Tenten's arm and injected her with a pain relieving serum.

_Oh, there is so much blood. It may already be too late. _ Tsunade watched Tenten's helpless form.

Tenten's violent movements slowly ceased and her eyes began to flicker open. "Whats going on? My baby?" Her voice was drowsy, am effect of the drug.

Sakura was by Tenten's head, gently stroking her face. "There has been a complication, but don't worry. You'll be ok soon." Her voice was soft and motherly.

"And...my... baby.." Tenten was fighting to stay conscious.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade. The blond's face was set. Their eyes met, and Sakura knew Neji's decision. She turned her attention back to Tenten.

"Shh... just close your eyes and let the medicine take affect. It will all be over soon." Sakura continued to stroke the weapons mistress' cheek.

Tenten could hear the avoidance in her voice. Sakura didn't answer her question. Slowly, her groggy mind put everything together. She was in trouble, and they were going to save her, not her baby.

She forced her eyes to stay open and she focused her gaze on Tsunade. " You have... to save... my... baby..." That was the last thing Tenten said, before slipping into darkness.

Tsunade's hands glowed as she focused her chakra. "Ok, lets do this."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed slowly. Neji hadn't moved from his spot on the cold tile floor. His limbs had long ago gone numb, and his brain wasn't far behind. It had been over four hours and still no word. His eyes followed the second hand of the clock.

Tick' Toc'... Tick' Toc'...

He forced himself not to think about the possible outcomes that he would soon have to face. Either he would have Tenten, or he would have his son. Or worst of all he would be left alone.

No, he couldn't bare to go back to that. Couldn't stand to be alone again. Shut off from the world. He would never be able to open himself up again, it just causes too much pain. It would be hard just to live another day without her.

Her, that girl he had once taken for granite, now he couldn't imagine life without her. She had become his sun, that bright spot in a previously dark world. Tenten. Before her, he had only known anger and ambition, but now he knew something else. Something more. She had taught him how to love.

He buried his face in his arms as a fresh wave of tears began to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade finished cleansing herself of blood. There was so much red, she was practically covered in it. Her face was expressionless. She slid the back of her hand across her brow to remove beads of sweat. She was tired.

The procedure had taken all of her energy and strength, and now almost five hours later it was done. She had done her best.

Sakura came up behind her a placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "Are you ok? You really should rest."

The Hokage looked at her apprentice. "I'll be fine. But now it's time to go find Neji."

Sakura nodded and set out in search of the Hyuga.

xxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sighed as she approached Neji's crouched form. _I'll bet he hasn't moved since I left him._

She reached down and touched him gently on the shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact.

He looked up and saw Tsunade, he hadn't noticed her walk up. The honey eyed woman's face was unreadable. Now was the moment of truth, the moment that would change his life. Slowly he rose, stretching his stiff muscles.

He couldn't bring himself to ask her. Maybe if he never asked, he would never have to know.

For a moment he thought he would get his wish. Tsunade just stood there looking at him, taking in his disheveled form. Any other time he would have been embarrassed to be seen in such a state. But, not today. Today he only cared about one thing.

Tsunade remained silent. She simply turned and motioned for Neji to follow her. They turned down several halls before stopping in front of a closed door. Tsunade twisted the knob and led Neji into a tiny, empty room.

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion. He was in no mood to play games.

Sensing his desperation Tsunade added " Sakura will be in momentarily. Wait here." Then she turned and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

A few moments later the door creaked open, and Sakura stepped in carrying a small bundle wrapped in blue.

Neji's son stirred in his covering and began to fuss as Sakura carefully handed the newborn to his father. Tears filled Neji's eyes as he held his son for the first time. For him the moment was bitter sweet. In his arms he held the most precious thing he could imagine, but images of the one he would never hold again slowly filled his mind.

Then Sakura said something that pierced his heart like an arrow. Pushing away the sorrow and filling him with joy. " Now, lets go pay mom a visit."

"What... you mean... Tenten is...alive..." He couldn't help himself, he flung himself at Sakura and embraced her in a hug, with his son in the middle.

"Tsunade didn't tell you!" Sakura mumbled several harsh things under her breath. Then she turned her attention back to Neji. "You must have been so worried. I'll take you to her."

Together they made their way down the hall. Sakura silently cursing Tsunade, and Neji lost in the bliss of the moment. This time when they stopped in front of the door it wasn't fear that filled Neji, but sure excitement.

"Now remember, she just had major surgery, so try to keep her calm ." Sakura smiled and walked away giving Neji a private visit with Tenten.

Before he could stop himself Neji had burst through the door, flinging it open with one hand, while the other carefully held his son.

Tenten was laying in the bed with her eyes closed, but not asleep. At the sound of the door she opened her eyes.

The sight of her visitors made her smile. "Is that our son. I haven't seen him yet." She struggled to sit up, and Neji rushed to her side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you." He kissed her again. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"I love you too Neji." Tenten pressed her head into his chest, inhaling his scent.

Carefully Neji placed their child into his mother's waiting arms.

"Oh, he's so beautiful." Tenten cooed. "He looks just like you."

"Really, I sort of thought he looked like you." Neji gently caressed the thick brown hair that crowned his son's head.

The gentle touch caused the infant to open his eyes revealing pale lavender orbs, just like Neji's.

Tenten smiled at her son, then at Neji. " So, what should we name him?"

"Well I did have one idea." Neji looked from Tenten to his son. "How about Hizashi ?"

Tenten stroked her sons small fingers. "I think it's perfect. Welcome to our family Hizashi Hyuga."

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ok, don't throw stuff at me. I'm sure you thought I was going to kill someone. But I couldn't do that. I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you who don't know Hizashi was Neji's father's name. Just one chapter left. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I hope you have enjoyed it. And don't forget to hang around for the final chapter R&R. **_


	15. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... I just make them do what I want**_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story. I am so glad that there are actually people out there that enjoy my stories. I hope you will enjoy this final chapter in this story. Thanks again :)**_

_**Epilogue: Ten Years Later...**_

_thoughts_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

People continued to crowd into the already packed stadium. Hushed whispers could be heard all around as people anxiously awaited the first match to begin. In the corner patrons placed their bets on who would emerge victorious.

"Where could he be?" Tenten huffed. "That man is always late." She nervously repositioned the four year old child on her lap.

"Now Tenten." Neji gently stroked his wife's hand. "He's very busy these days. He is Hokage after all."

Tenten shot him a glare. "I'm surprised you of all people would be defending him." She cocked her eyebrow at her husband. "Since when do you like your cousin's husband?"

Neji chuckled softly, while still holding her hand. " Things change."

"Really" Tenten smirked. " So I guess that was someone else calling him an idiot last week at dinner?"

Neji sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well....that was different."

"Right, of course it was." Tenten continued to look smug.

Suddenly, the entire stadium went silent. A tall figure dressed in orange and white robes made his way through the parting crowd, and into the stands.

Four year old Shiori tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Look Mommy! Its uncle Naruto!" Her small finger was pointed at her favorite relative.

Her large lavender eyes were wide with excitement. "Uncle Naruto!!!!" Her arm was waving wildly. She wiggled to free herself of her mother's grasp.

Tenten sighed and gave up, setting the squirming toddler on the floor. Her small brown buns bounced as she jumped up and down before running off threw the crowd.

"Shiori!" Naruto scooped the child up in his arms, surrounding her in a big hug. He smoothed out her purple robes. "Where's your parents?" She pointed, and they began to walk in that direction.

Shiori pulled the white hat from Naruto's head and placed it on her own. It swallowed her tiny head, and she had to push it back from her eyes to see. " Now I'm Hokage." She giggled in her soft musical voice.

Naruto was laughing as they approached the family. "Maybe one day. But you'll have to work real hard and become a kinoichi first. Ok." He took the hat from her head and patted her hair gently.

"Ok. I'll be the best ninja ever. Then I can be Hokage!!" She jumped up and down clapping her hand together.

"Well its about time you showed up." The voice came from behind, causing him to jump. There stood a tall red headed man with a large gourd strapped to his back. His arms were crossed over his chest in disapproval.

"Oh Kazekage, Gaara. You startled me." He was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He peered around is shoulder. "Where is Temari and Kankurou?"

"They're with Sumi. She's getting ready for the exams. And we should be too. You know they can't start without us." He grabbed Naruto by the collar and began to drag him away. Ignoring Naruto's protests.

Tenten stood up, and shouted after them, "Hey Naruto, where is Hinata?"

Naruto answered while still being pulled, "She's coming..." That was all Tenten could make out, then he was too far away.

She sat back down and pulled Shiori back onto her lap. "I hope she gets here soon. I don't want her to miss Hizashi's match."

"Don't worry. She'll be here. She just doesn't move a fast as she used too." Neji smiled and kissed Tenten on the cheek. His eyes scanned the crowd. " Here she comes."

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through." Hinata carefully squeezed through the crowd . Her swollen belly bumping into people as she passed. Tenten patted the empty place beside her and Hinata sat down. " I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"Nope." Shiori chimed in. "Uncle Naruto was late too, but Mr. Gaara took him away." She smiled as she leaned over to touch Hinata's stomach. "Aunt Hinata. Your tummy got big."

Hinata giggled and Tenten gasped " Shiori, thats not very nice."

Shiori crossed her arms in a pout. "But it's true."

Hinata laughed again. "Thats ok. Shiori, do you know why my tummy is so big?"

She nodded in triumph. "Yep. Uncle Lee told me. He said you have a youth... a youth....a woothful baby in there. Is that true?" Her eyes got big at the idea of a baby inside her aunt.

Neji tried, but failed to hold in a laugh. Lee was still as ridiculous as ever.

Hinata just smiled and stroked her belly thoughtfully. "Yes thats true. Pretty soon you'll have a little cousin to play with."

"When? I want to play now." The hyperactive tot bounced on her mother's knee.

"Soon. But, hopefully not today." Tenten said, and winked at Hinata, who simple nodded her thanks.

The intercom came on showering the spectators in loud static free sound. Naruto's voice came out of the speakers. "Welcome, and thank you all for coming. I know many of you have traveled far to be here today, and we appreciate everyone's support and participation in this years Chuunin exams."

Naruto took his seat as Kakashi stepped into the arena. He was acting as a proctor for this years exams. He seemed almost unnatural without his favorite orange book in hand.

"The first match will be between Hyuga Hizashi, and Nara Sumi." He walked over and leaned lazily against the wall.

From a side entrance, a dark haired youth with light violet eyes entered the arena. The stadium erupted in whispers as a young boy no older than ten walked to the center of the field.

He wore a white shirt over a black, long sleeved fishnet top. His shorts were black, and loose fitting with multiple pockets on the sides. White wrap ran down the length of his left leg, and a large weapons scroll was strapped to his back. His straight, dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and his village headband was placed securely around his forehead.

Tenten's heart skipped a beat as she watched her oldest child prepare for battle. She had fraught in these same exams against Temari. Now her son would fight against the wind mistress' child. She had faith in her son, but she couldn't help feeling nervous.

Before the whispers had a chance to settle down, a girl on a large fan floated down from the railing. Her dark hair was streaked with red, and fixed in four spiky pigtails. She was dressed in a black quarter sleeved top, covered with a green vest, and a purple mini skirt with black fishnets underneath. Her headband hung loosely around her neck. She gracefully landed on the ground and her delicate hand covered a yawn. "This is so troublesome."

Kakashi smirked. _Like father like daughter._

In the stands Neji and Tenten waited. The battle had began and the two opponents fraught with a fierce intensity. Tenten's fingers tightened around Neji's.

"Don't worry Tenten. He's a Hyuga. He'll do fine." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. His gaze never leaving the arena.

"I know." Tenten's voice was quiet. "It's just that he's so young. And Shikamaru's daughter is almost two years older than he is."

"I don't think that will matter. Look." He gestured to the arena. Tenten turned her head just in time see Hizashi's final move.

Then the match was over. Hizashi had won. The Hyuga's were up on their feet cheering.

Tenten looked at her husband. "Perhaps your not the only Hyuga prodigy after all."

"It looks that way." He scooped up Shiori and placed her on his shoulders. Together the Hyuga family went to give their congratulations to Hizashi.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. It was the way I had always envisioned this story ending. I hope It satisfied your Neji x Tenten story needs. Thanks for reading. And you may want to check out my other stories, if you like Sakura x Kakashi. I'm also thinking about a Sakura x Sasuke story. Not my fav. Couple pairing, but I have an idea that I think will be unique and hopefully really good. But anyway, let me know what you think. R&R**_


End file.
